


Duty

by SlimyWater



Series: Non nobis solum nati sumus [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Maybe if qui-gon had been a prop in the prequels he would have been sturdy enough to not die, Mutual Pining, Pining, Qui-gon is a prop in this, Sorry if you wanted him to be more involved but maybe next time, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, idk just a thought, sorry im rambling that wasnt my intention here, they're young and they're in love, young Satine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyWater/pseuds/SlimyWater
Summary: The Mandalorian Civil War sent three individuals on the run for months on end. It also drew two individuals closer together. As their affections for each other grew, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi was forced to confront his feelings.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Non nobis solum nati sumus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026216
Kudos: 14





	Duty

He's only seventeen standard years old when she asks him to leave the Order. They'd flirted around the idea for months - the prospect of being together despite the odds that were stacked against them - but neither of them had actually said anything aloud. They couldn't, conversation was mostly reserved for survival plans anyway: where to go next; what rations they were running low on; who was taking the first watch whilst the other two slept. Besides, Obi-Wan's master had been an almost constant presence alongside them even with their developing feelings for one another.

They'd settled for meaningful glances and whispered conversations whilst Qui-Gon slept. It had served them well enough, at first, but had quickly become tedious and not enough at the same time.

Satine had reached out first, touch gentle in the twilight. She'd sat beside him, where he was keeping a tired watch over their hastily made camp, eyes scanning the horizon. They'd remained silent, neither wanting to disturb the elder Jedi. The silence was comfortable anyway; it meant they weren't in danger of being shot anytime soon, but it also meant that they'd grown to know each other enough to not need to fill the quiet with empty words. 

Satine had shifted after a moment, angling herself towards Obi-Wan and gazing intently at his face. He'd returned her gaze shortly, unable to keep himself from doing so. Her eyes were filled with determination yet her expression was soft. It differed from the stubborn frowns he'd been granted for their first few weeks on the run, but Obi-Wan knew he could never feel anything but warmth for this girl, this girl who looked at him with a depth of fondness he'd never received in all his seventeen years, this girl who had shown him more emotion and kindness than any of the masters at the temple had graced him with in the months they'd known one another.

She smiled, almost as if she could hear Obi-Wan's inner musings, and set her hand upon his own. Not even a moment later Obi-Wan turned his hand over within Satine's, squeezing her fingers tight. His eyes returned to their surroundings, but couldn't stay for long, not when she was right beside him, warm and real. When he looked back at her she was staring down at their hands and so he shifted his grip, manipulating their fingers until they were entwined. It was more than worth the way Satine's cheeks pinked and her smile spread. Obi-Wan could feel a similar heat spread across his own face, but he didn't pay it much attention as she met his eyes again.

Satine's voice was quiet when she spoke, but no less strong for it. "Obi…" Fondness stirred within him at the nickname, and he made a soft inquiring noise before Satine continued. "Soon, we'll have to part." It wasn't a question, but Obi-Wan nodded anyway. They both had known their time was limited; whilst at first that had been a good thing, over time it had become a fact neither wanted to dwell upon. "We don't have forever…" She trailed off.

Obi-Wan looked at her inquisitively, his own voice barely a whisper on the light breeze. "I know. We've barely had any time at all. Satine, what-"

She squeezed his fingers momentarily and he stopped, brows furrowed. As though he hadn't responded, Satine spoke. "We don't have forever, but we could." The resolution in her gaze grew with the tone of her voice. "We could have forever, Obi."

He was afraid momentarily: certain that their conversation had awoken his Master, that the man was eavesdropping and would lecture him on attachments and… well, nothing good would come of the man hearing Satine. A quick check in the force assuaged those fears, though not completely. It was enough for him to return his attention to Satine and actually register her words though. 

What she was proposing didn't necessarily go against the Jedi Code, but it was unlikely they would meet again once the mission in Mandalore was completed and Obi-Wan knew they both knew that. Obi-Wan knew as well that he was under much more scrutiny than other padawans. 

He didn't regret Melida/Daan; he'd done the best he could for the Young with the limited power he'd had - which is to say that he'd had none at all, but he had been capable and willing and in a much better position than most of the children who had been fighting in that civil war - but he did regret that it had resulted in his return to the Jedi Order being so stilted and for any trust he had built with his Master to have crumbled away. Obi-Wan thought it was truly a gift from the Force itself that Qui-Gon had even wanted to continue being his Master. Even now, the two had moments of discomfort, where no words were exchanged from either side and the learner bond between them felt as though it would begin fraying at any moment. 

That aside, Obi-Wan couldn't risk his position in the Order, not for a short tryst. 

Satine was no tryst though, she was… Force, she felt like she could be everything, and when they were pinned under a hail of blaster fire she _became_ everything. He'd glance her way in those moments to find her looking back and they'd share a gaze that said all those things they hadn't said yet, and he knew then that if he died then he'd welcome the embrace of the Force with her by his side. It wasn't a very Jedi way of thinking, but he could deny it no longer. Especially not now, not with Satine's hand grasping his and her earnest eyes watching the minute movements he made beside her and her care - and dare he say it, _love_ \- for him resonating in the Force.

____He gave her a small smile and watched as her shoulders relaxed, tension seeping from them. "Satine… If we live…"_ _ _ _

____"My dear Obi," his cheeks coloured at the endearment and he ducked his head bashfully, causing Satine to giggle into her hand. She turned serious not a moment later. "Whether we live or not isn't important, not right now. Not with this. Not with us. I just…" She shifted closer and turned to look out at the vastness of their surroundings. "However long our forever is, even if it's only a day, I'd like to spend that time with you by my side."_ _ _ _

____This time Obi-Wan could hear the underlying connotations. By _my_ side. If he remained by her side it could not be as a Jedi. Just as he could not remain at the side of the Young as a Jedi, he was now being offered another ultimatum.___ _

______He couldn't bring himself to respond: he didn't know what he wanted and he refused to lie to Satine or merely placate her. She patted their entwined hands with her own free one. "Think on it, Obi. I'd hate to make you feel rushed in any way." Satine's words were sincere and she gave him a warm smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______He felt so much for her. He knew how he wanted to respond in that moment, but he wouldn't. Not yet. Meditation might help him understand what path the Force had laid out for him. Satine stood and returned to her feeble sleeping arrangement set near Master Jinn's. She spared the Master a fleeting glance before she laid down. Obi-Wan turned his attention away from her as she made herself comfortable, not noticing the way her own eyes returned to his form._ _ _ _ _ _

______He opened himself to the Force, though didn't delve too deep, splitting himself between consciousness and the Force to continue keeping watch._ _ _ _ _ _

______Obi-Wan had much to think about._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. Never uploaded anything serious onto here before. Thankfully the cover of 1am darkness gives me more courage than I otherwise deserve.  
> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if there's anything that needs improving or changing. Sorry it's short.
> 
> Also, I wanted to maybe do a series? Let me know your thoughts on that. 
> 
> I admit have a long outline of where I want to take this - in a completely different direction than you might expect from reading this fic, but I like what I have in mind nonetheless. Yes, it is Mando Obi, among a vast many other things. I might have pissed on the timeline in my planning though.
> 
> Anyway, have a good day.


End file.
